Ratchet and Clank: The Other Dimension
by Spowers12
Summary: This story takes place in the eyes of Lane Kudora, a Lombax who made it to the dimension. He's trying to build another Dimensionator so he can go visit the other dimension and bring the other Lombaxes back if it's safe. But not if Chairman Drek has anything to say about it...
1. The Very Beginning

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

As the Lombaxes scattered through the Court of Azimuth, Tachyon laughed at their deaths and their pain. A little 4 year old Lombax by the name of Lane Kudora hid behind a pillar and watched as the legendary Kaden put his newborn son, Ratchet, into an escape pod. Eventually, Lane was ripped from his trance by the screams of his mother. His father had died two years ago in a weak uprising against Tachyon. Lane was dragged by his mother to the quickly closing portal to another dimension. 9 years later, in the dimension of the Zanifarian Death Weasels, Lane worked for Gadgetron, testing weapons. When he got home, bundles of broken pieces in his arms, he dumped them all off on his workbench, then went inside and kissed his mom. After Lane had made himself a sandwich, he went back outside to the garage, where his best friend Brian was waiting for him. An unfinished project lay on the workbench in front of them. It was a helmet, but it looked like it had been beaten with a sledgehammer multiple times. The visor was still intact, and everything on it, including the holo-display, worked perfectly fine. Lane and Brian sat down at the pile of parts they'd brought home from Gadgetron.


	2. A Little Info About Lane and Brian

Chapter 2: A Little Info about Lane Kudora and His Friend Brian

Lane was not only a Lombax, but a rare one. His father had moved from a newly discovered planet called Earth before he met Lane's mom, Elena. Lane's dad, Gadget, was an evolved form of what the people of Earth called a bobcat. Therefore, Lane had the small points on the tips of his ears that were shorter than most of the other Lombaxes. He had gotten his love of all things dangerous from his dad, and his green stripes, eyebrows and eyes from his mom. The fur that was not striped was colored a yellowish-brown, like his father's. Lane typically wore his green Gadgetron t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. He also had shorter arms and smaller hands than the other Lombaxes, but he was extremely fast and physically fit. He was only about five and a half feet tall, while others his age were reaching six feet. Lane had a love of flying, which had led him to make the helmet that was now in front of him on the workbench. He was able to build almost anything capable of flying. He even had a hoverboard that he had crashed multiple times. Whenever Lane asked his mother about Gadget, she would get all teary-eyed.

Now Brian was a completely different Lombax. He was pure Lombax, and he still had both his parents. He preferred to stay as safe as possible, and that's why he worked as a Gadgetron secretary instead of a weapons tester, like Lane. In other words, Lane and Brian were almost complete opposites.


	3. Guess Who's Back!

Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back!

As Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek drifted through space in his robot suit, he dwelled on his failure to destroy Ratchet and Clank and make so much money. Then he realized that he had about half of his fuel tanks left. He only survived because he hadn't quite reached his artificial planet when it exploded, so the blast pushed him in a different direction. He shot off toward Pokitaru so that he could get the things he needed from Bob's Robo-Shack. 5 hours and one prosthetic leg and arm later, Drek had never felt better. "Now," he thought to himself, "To kill Ratchet and Clank, and all their friends!" Suddenly Drek tripped on a small little piece of scrap. He didn't know it yet, but that little piece of scrap would change him forever. After having Bob give an explanation of what it was, Drek had it installed right in between his eyes. With this little piece of the Dimensionator, he could rule the Universe. After he'd caught up with all the news from the past few years, Drek left Bob's Robo-Shack. Drek landed on Veldin, and promptly thought about the Lombaxes and where they went.

"Find the Lombaxes!" he yelled. A blue beam shot from the scrap between his eyes, and opened a portal. Drek shut off his machine and chuckled. "Now to find those two idiots and get rid of them once and for all!"

Back in the other dimension, Lane and Brian were working on their Dimensionator. "Goddammit, Brian!" Lane hissed, careful his mother wouldn't hear him. "The voice controller goes over there! If we keep moving at this rate, we'll never see the other dimension!" Right after Lane finished his sentence, a small tremor shook the garage. Lane instinctively raised his fists, while Brian ducked under the workbench. A blue portal opened at the garage. A Lombax was shoved through, with a small robot strapped to his back. Seeing his opportunity, Lane grabbed Brian's wrist and jumped into the portal.


	4. The Other Side

Chapter 4: The Other Side

As Lane and Brian fell out of the portal, they landed at Drek's feet.

"Hi," said Lane. "I'm Lane, and this is my friend Brian. We're looking for a ship. Can you help us?"

"I'm afraid not, as I hate Lombaxes. You see, one foiled my plan to earn money by destroying planets years ago." As Drek said this, he pointed a blaster at Lane and Brian. They each ran in different directions, trying to confuse Drek.

"Brian! Hover boots!" Lane yelled. Brian turned on his hoverboots, while Lane took his hoverboard from his pocket and pressed a button so that it would enlarge. Brian and Lane raced away from Drek as fast as they could, eventually coming upon an old building that was half-collapsed. It had a few crates in it, with a poster of Captain Qwark hanging on the wall. There was also a workbench with several broken machines on it. And parked, right in the center of the garage, was a Lombax starship. It had been painted with a camouflage design, and had the word Aphelion written on it in Lombax lettering.

"I wonder if the owner will mind if we borrow her for a bit," Lane wondered aloud.

"With your flying skills? No way," said Brian. Lane tapped on the windshield of the ship.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello," a female voice replied. "I am the starship Aphelion, owned by Ratchet, another Lombax."

"Do you think he'd mind if we borrow you?" Lane and Brian asked at the same time.

"As long as I can return here when you're done," she replied.

"Great. Come on, Brian!"


	5. Results

Chapter 5: Results

As Lane put the ship on autopilot, he looked out the cockpit window to see the space all around him. Taking in the view, he stared at the planets and stars until he could bear it no longer. He fell into a deep sleep. Perhaps it was from the adrenaline that had been released from escaping Drek, or perhaps it was just a long day, but he was just tired. During those three hours that he was asleep, Brian stared out the window, occasionally checking on their course towards Fastoon. What he and Lane didn't know was that it was completely devoid of life. When Lane woke up in three hours, he was starving. He reached into his pocket for some Pop-Tarts, a horrible excuse for a midnight snack. (Yes, Pop-Tarts still existed 300 years into the future.) He ate them quickly, and turned off the autopilot. They arrived on Fastoon mere minutes later, and were quite disappointed when it did not yield the results Lane had hoped for. But hey, at least they could bring the Lombaxes back where they belonged! Lane and Brian looked at each other at the same time.

"Let's go exploring," Lane said, pulling out his hoverboard.

"I'll race you," Brian replied, turning on his hoverboots. And so, the two set off on an adventure for two hours through Fastoon's many machine ruins, and only stopped when they got back to the ship.

"Well, that was fun, but we need to go somewhere else and look for more information. Hmm… how about maybe Pokitaru? It's this guy's most-visited planet in Solana. Go figure, it's a beach planet."

"Sure, I could use some rest and warm weather for a change. I'd like to not have to worry about Zanifarian Death Weasels for a while, too," Brian said.


	6. Pokitaru

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but we have AIMS (Arizona Instrument to Measure Testing) at our school for the last week. So don't forget to review, and I'll try to post a few new ones tonight.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pokitaru

As Lane and Brian pulled into Pokitaru, their fuel was running low, so the only choice they had was to put down. Lane flipped out of the ship and bent his knees when he landed, while Brian tried the same thing, and ended up falling into the water. Lane laughed as his friend swam to the nearest area of shore after his ten-foot belly flop. Lane jogged along the platform until his feet touched sand, when he painfully remembered: He had never learned how to swim. Brian had finally reached shore, and shook his fur dry, splattering him with salt water.

"Revenge," Brian said with a smile, "Is a dish best served cold."

"Well ha ha," Lane said, "I see you've still got your one-liners ready." The Lombaxes walked until they reached water, which wasn't a very long time, considering Pokitaru was an ocean planet. Brian jumped into the water with no hesitation, but Lane slowly sat down, flipped himself around and slowly lowered himself in, clinging to solid ground for dear life.

"What's wrong? Afraid to get in the water like a man?" Brian teased.

"No," said Lane, getting back out, "I'll prove it." With this final remark, he sprinted across the strip of land and took a flying leap over Brian, who stared in awe. He skidded across the water for a brief moment, and then went under. Brian waited thirty seconds, and then he started to panic. He dove under the surface, looking for Lane. He found him struggling against some weeds, losing a lot of air. Adrenaline rushing through his body, Brian swam to Lane, grabbed his wrist, and yanked as hard as he could. He surfaced with Lane, and said,

"You couldn't just tell me you couldn't swim?"

"No, that would have been embarrassing," Lane said. He proceeded to do a doggie-paddle thing, propelling himself back to shore, where he laid on his back, coughing for a minute. "I wonder if my hoverboard will work on water," he said. Testing it, he enlarged his board, stepped on it, and leaned forward to gain speed. It worked. He could now follow Brian without having to take swimming lessons.

"You're a genius!" Brian called as he found another platform. Lane caught up to him, realizing that no one, not even this cute other Lombax he liked, would believe him when he and Brian got back. He took out his infobot, and started taking pictures. At one point, he even had Brian take a video of him kicking off the sewers at high speed, and then coming back. After that, Drek had to ruin their fun by showing up. The two booked it all the way back to Aphelion. Lane jumped into the pilot seat, and gunned the thrusters. They were off of Pokitaru faster than you could say Drek. Of course, their fuel supply didn't last long. They ended up floating around Gaspar's orbit. Lane noticed the huge gravity field that was pulling meteors onto the planet. Lane tethered Aphelion to a close meteor, while a panic-stricken Brian asked,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting us out of this mess," Lane casually replied. Brian wished it was that easy to believe they were going to live through this, but found it fun as they shot through the atmosphere. In fact, he actually wanted to do it again.

* * *

What did I do good on? Well, I think I did good on describing Lane's inability to swim and working Infobots into there.

What did I suck at? I think the story gets a little too slow at the end of the chapter, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

A note: This What did I do good on, What did I suck at thing was taken from another author on here, The Authoress Complex, the author of Carpe Diem, another Ratchet and Clank fanficiton which I highly recommend.


	7. The Blarg Depot

Author's Note: So I've been grounded for a C in math the past few weeks and haven't been able to post anything. But so far I have Chapters 8, 9, and part of 10 in my English notebook. I don't know when I will be ungrounded, but I hope before the 8th Grade trip to Disneyland.

* * *

As Lane and Brian glided to a nearby landing platform, Lane realized he and Brian had flown to a Blarg weapons depot. Just his luck. Of course, he did have a few bolts and a Bomb Glove, so maybe if he destroyed enough robots, he could afford a weapon to blow up everything non-friendly. When Lane tried to hop out of the ship, Brian grabbed his tail and pulled him back inside.

"Don't you think we need a plan? We can't just run into an enemy weapons facility, we'll get blown to bits!"

"You might not be able to, but I can!" Lane said, jumping out of the ship once more, flipping so that Brian couldn't grab him. Lane ran ahead, throwing bombs at robots and Blarg alike, until he reached a Gadgetron weapons vendor.

"Sorry buddy, you don't have enough for that," said the vendor as Lane pointed to a rocket launcher type weapon called the Devastator. "You need about ten thousand more bolts for that."

"Ok," Lane said as Brian came flying in as fast as his hoverboots would carry him.

"It's Drek! He's on his way here and we've got no fuel!" he screamed in one huge breath.

"Any chance we could refuel here?" Lane asked, trying his hardest to keep cool.

"Not that I know of," the employee said, "But maybe these Map-O-Matics will help you."

"How much?" Lane asked, panicking.

"Two thousand Bolts apiece."

"Here ya go!" Lane yelled, throwing the money onto the counter and ripping the Map-O-Matics out of the employee's hands and tossing one to Brian. Brian put his in his pocket, while Lane clipped it to his belt, got his hoverboard ready, and left all in one swift movement. Brian turned on his hoverboots and left, watching Lane blow up everything in his path and avoiding gunfire. Together they raced towards their destination, straight ahead. It led into a drained volcano. Lane rocketed right off the edge without hesitation, while Brian took a moment. They were both going to die anyway, he decided, so he jumped, following Lane.

* * *

What did I do good on? I think I did good on defining the kind of personalities Brian and Lane have, Lane being more careless and spontaneous, while Brian is a strategic, careful, plan-maker.

What did I fail on? Definitely the vendor part.


	8. Escape, Again

Okay, so I haven't updated for a little while, but the good news is that I'm off restriction! Now with that out of the way, read the story below.

* * *

Chapter 8: Escape, Again

The sound of breaking metal followed by several swears told Brian that Lane had survived, but his hoverboard and a Blarg robot had not. Several explosions and a loud yelp were heard as Brian landed. He picked his way through the broken robot parts and found Lane, holding his tail on the other side of a pool of lava. He leapt over it, examining Lane's tail.

"Don't focus on your tail; I'm sure this Ratchet character has some Nanotech in his ship. Let's go," He said. Lane let go of his tail and ran onto a nearby elevator, now cradling his broken hoverboard. Once they got to the top of the elevator, Lane found a real treat. A Gold Bolt, just lying on the ground. Lane grabbed it, smashed a few ammo crates, and looked behind him as he heard the roar of engines. There was nowhere to run. The drop to their ship was at least thirty feet, but he and Brian had no choice. A Blargian ship was closing in on their position. Oddly enough, Brian executed his flips with perfect timing, landing upright in the passenger's seat of Aphelion, but Lane ran and jumped at an awkward angle, causing his right leg to slam against the side of the ship before he landed on his head in the pilot's seat. A shocking wave of pain ran through his leg; it was broken.

"Man, this guy better have some Nanotech," Lane said, wincing as the windshield closed over them. He turned on the ignition, but remembered they were out of fuel. Wait a minute.

Aphelion's engines rumbled to life, and she chuckled, "I run on battery, you know."

"Hey, Lane!" Brian called. "I found some Nanotech and a giant wrench!"

BOOM!

* * *

What did I do good on? I don't really think I did spectacular on anything in this chapter.

What did I fail on? When the Blargian ship was closing in on the Lane and Brian.


End file.
